Vanessa Miller (Accidental Obsession)
'Vanessa Miller '''aka '''Annika Burrows '(Caroline Cave) is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Accidental Obsession ''(alternately titled ''Hit & Run; airdate July 12, 2015). Annika was the former high school classmate of Heather Williams (the film's protagonist), whom she was jealous of. Years later, after being sent to prison for murdering her parents, she sees Heather on television, now a successful defense attorney. Intent on exacting revenge, Annika broke out of prison and murders a woman, stealing a gun from her closet and taking over the woman's identity. She then sets things up to where Heather accidentally rear ends her car, allowing her a way to worm her way into her life and become quick friends with her. When Heather's jilted ex-boyfriend Ray tries to talk to her while she's at lunch with Vanessa, she orders him to leave Heather alone. Another night, when he storms into her house and grabs Heather's wrist when she threatens to call the police, Vanessa tries to stab him. He stops her and Heather orders him out. When Heather confronts her, she claims to have been in an abusive relationship and was acting on instinct. Vanessa also takes an interest in Vanessa's new boyfriend Jack Riley, at one point abruptly joining them on a date (claiming to have thought she was invited by Heather). Vanessa contacts Ray, wanting to meet up and apologize. Ray agrees and the two meet up at a house Ray is selling to share some wine. Vanessa poisons Ray's glass, killing him, and buries his body out in the woods. Meanwhile, Heather is becoming aware of Vanessa's unhinged behavior and has Jack run a background check on her, which reveals how she stole her first pre-escape murder victim's identity. When Vanessa finds out she's exposed, she rehearses a story to tell Jack, claiming her real name was Carla Majors and that the identity she stole was that of a travel writer friend away on a trip who let her use her identity to escape her abusive husband. Jack acts as though he understands, but still takes a fork with Vanessa's DNA on it. As the two leave the restaurant, Vanessa tried to kiss him. Jack doesn't reciprocate, causing Vanessa to have a breakdown in her car. Later, she meets Heather at work, apologizing for her lies and expressing hope that they can still remain friends, while also revealing her kiss with Jack and making it seem as though he initiated it. But when Jack and Heather go to a cabin for a romantic getaway and Vanessa witnesses them have sex, she snaps. After returning from the trip, Heather returned home and found her pet birds roasted alive in the oven. She turns to see Vanessa, who is armed with a gun. After revealing her previous connection to Heather and staging of the accident, Vanessa forces Heather to call Jack. When he arrived, having uncovered Vanessa's true identity, Vanessa shot him before chasing after a fleeing Heather. She corners her at the pool, preparing to stab her with a pool tiki, but Heather fights back and knocks Vanessa into the pool, seemingly killing her. She goes back inside to Jack, who survived being shot due to wearing a bulletproof vest, when Vanessa comes charging back inside. Heather finally defeats Vanessa by punching her in the face, knocking her out. The police arrive shortly afterward and arrest Vanessa. Trivia * Caroline Cave later played tragic villainess Patrice Moore in 2018's Deadly Deed: A Fixer Upper Mystery, as well as the villainous Bonnie Johnson in Darrow & Darrow: Body of Evidence. Gallery Vanessa.png Vanessa on phone.png|Vanessa on the phone Vanessa and Heather.jpg|Vanessa and Heather when Ray barges into her house Vanessa seducing Ray.jpg|Vanessa meets with Ray Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Animal Murderer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Family Murderer Category:Forced Kissing Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested